Esperanza de Navidad
by Darkgranger
Summary: Es Navidad y Hermione se plantea la “relación” que mantiene con cierto rubio, que resulta ser más carnal que amorosa. Draco demostrará cuan equivocada está. – Eres todo lo que quiero, Granger. Feliz Navidad.


**Esperanza de Navidad.**

**(*)_.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::.|*|.::.)::.(::..::.)::.(::._(*)**

***˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜*˜***

**_Bendita sea la fecha que une a todo el mundo en una conspiración de amor._**_ (Hamilton Wright Mabi)_

**L**ondres era bañado de un sentimiento cálido y alegre que se exhibía en los rostros animados de la personas que circulaban el lado muggle de la ciudad. Una castaña de 23 años recién cumplidos contemplaba con cierta añoranza a los transeúntes contentos que caminaban por los alrededores. Su mirada parecía pérdida y el brillo de sus ojos miel era opacado por la tristeza que se desprendía de ellos.

El invierno había llegado mucho más helado ese año que el anterior, o eso le parecía a ella. Las calles estaban cubiertas por los copos de nieve que caían de un cielo grisáceo velado por las estrellas y la luna llena en su plenitud.

Ese año solitario en el cual sus amigos no habían hecho planes juntos, sino separados con sus respectivas parejas, dejándola a ella de lado aunque sinceramente no se quejara. Sus padres, al contrario, habían insistido en pasar una navidad con ella nuevamente, pero gracias a su porfiado orgullo, se había negado a la proposición.

La época navideña siempre había logrado llenarla de manera positiva, pero ese año había resultado diferente. En plena noche buena ella no tenía planes más a allá de tener la vana esperanza de aguardar la llegada del chico que circulaba su cabeza más veces de las que ella quisiera; y que, sin embargo, no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Ella lo sabía y aunque sonase lastimosos, lo aceptaba. Muchas veces se había sentido utilizada por ese rubio arrogante y aristocrático, pero simplemente ya no tenía la voluntad para negarle algo.

_Sangre sucia... _

_Come-libros... _

_Rata de Biblioteca..._

Palabras que siempre recordaba.

El olor de la comida fría sólo la trajo a la cruda realidad.

De reojo vio las velas encendidas que estaban por consumirse, la pierna de cerdo bañada en jugo de naranja y verduras cocidas que le había tomado toda la tarde preparar, las copas para el vino que aún estaba cerrado. Se llamó patética de nuevo y cuando su reloj marcó las 12:00 a.m., se retiró de la ventana mientras se acercaba a la mesa para dos personas que había preparado, miró la decoración cursi y navideña que había colocado en ella y con un suspiro largo, apagó las velas para irse a la cama y tratar de dormir.

Su departamento ya parecía más oscuro de lo que realmente estaba, con su gusto intachable por el orden y el cariño que le tenía a los lugares iluminados, esa afirmación estaba casi fuera de contexto. Se dirigió al baño para quitarse el poco maquillaje que había usado y se deshizo del vestido que traía puesto con una brusquedad que daba hasta pena. Se quedó en ropa interior mientras respiraba entrecortadamente apoyando sus manos en el lavabo y mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Su peinado estaba casi impecable, sus aretes yacían ahora en sus manos. Las lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos pero el dolor agónico en su rostro era demasiado evidente.

Draco Malfoy se había colado en su vida cuando estaban en séptimo año. La guerra contra el ejército de Voldemort había pasado entre sus vidas como un huracán destructor pero había terminado como un aire abrazador. La familia Malfoy había sido juzgada como traidora contra la comunidad mágica, pero gracias a las verídicas declaraciones de Harry, ellos habían salido ilesos del juicio salvo por el periodo de prueba al que estaban sometidos.

Draco había sido diferente desde entonces, si bien no había sido amigo del trío, el respeto entre ellos había aumentado considerablemente. Se saludaban con gestos respetuosos y las agresiones verbales habían terminado desde que el chico pasaba su tiempo solo.

Hasta que un día... _eso _pasó.

La había acorralado en la biblioteca besándola mientras le susurraba cosas que la habían cautivado de manera avasallante. Se había dejado conquistar como una niña enamoradiza que conoce al primer amor. Entonces, él había aprovechado su condición de prefecto y la había conducido hasta su habitación. Y esa noche, por primera vez, se había fundido en los brazos de un hombre.

Y él la siguió buscando... y ella se había dejado encontrar. Las palabras tiernas y cautivadoras del principio habían dejado de sonar por las noches, los besos hambrientos era lo único que quedaba entre ellos. Y Hermione ya estaba demasiado enamorada como para oponer resistencia.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo llamándose débil, idiota. Draco Malfoy la había usado desde el principio y ella lo sabía. Se había cegado convenciéndose de poder atravesar la barrera fría que poseía el rubio para enamorarlo. Ahora dudaba de poder hacerlo. Dudaba de haber lastimado a sus amigos cuando se enteraron de su secreto dos años después. Pero sólo mirarlo con esa sonrisa torcida y sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo le nublaba la mente de manera patética.

Y aunque se destrozara a sí misma rompiéndose el corazón sin oportunidad de reparo. _Tenía que terminar esto ya._

- Te veías muy bien con el vestido puesto... aunque no me quejo viéndote sin él. – Hermione se paralizó cuando por el reflejo del espejo vio al dueño de sus pensamientos recargado contra el marco de la puerta, recorriéndola de una manera que llegaba a ser bastante vergonzosa. Lo miró pulcramente arreglado, con su típico pantalón de vestir negro y su abrigo del mismo color sobre la camisa de vestir. Con su bufanda gris rodeándole el cuello y sus guantes resguardando las manos que tanto le gustaban.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – Preguntó en una voz que le hubiera gustado fuera menos débil.

- Lo suficiente. – Respondió sin inmutarse mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la observaba con una ceja levantada mostrando la sonrisa burlesca que muchas veces la derretía.

No respondió mientras seguía viéndolo a través del espejo. Su respiración se agitó cuando lo vio acercarse hacía ella. No se movió cuando él se pegó a su espalda y entrelazó sus manos alrededor de su cintura, acariciándola deliberadamente provocándole un escalofrío. Draco inclinó un poco su cabeza hasta poder recargar la barbilla en su hombro y le dirigió una mirada intensa por el reflejo que tenía de sus cuerpos.

- ¿Qué te parece si te pones ese vestido de nuevo y vamos a cenar? – La sorprendió diciendo con una mueca de culpabilidad que casi logra enternecerla. _Casi. _

Se removió entre sus brazos hasta poder girarse y lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Olvídalo, Malfoy. A esta hora es imposible. – Intentó separarse del agarre que ya empezaba a ahogarla... y no precisamente por falta de aire, pero el rubio se la estaba poniendo difícil.

- Vamos, _cariño, _para mí nada es imposible. – La castaña le dirigió una mirada que decía lo muy en desacuerdo que estaba con esa afirmación y logró sacarse las manos del chico de encima conteniendo las ganas estúpidas que tenía de llorar.

- Estás loco...

- De acuerdo_. _Pero eso ya lo sé. – Le sonrió mientras la seguía al interior de la habitación. - Ahora el problema es que me estás poniendo muy difícil el hecho de que deseo disculparme...

- No tienes por qué disculparte. – Lo cortó de inmediato sin dejarse caer de nuevo en su trampa. Claro, se portaba bien, se disculpaba, pero siempre era lo mismo, todo su esfuerzo era para lo mismo. Se colocó su bata antes de que Malfoy tuviera alguna otra idea de tocarla y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Levantó con brusquedad el contenedor de la pierna que había preparado y se giró topándose de frente contra el cuerpo de su acompañante.

- Hazte a un lado, Malfoy. – Le ordenó fríamente. El rubio pareció ignorarla y le arrebató la charola de las manos sin que ella pudiera oponer resistencia. La miraba analizando su expresión y para conmoción de Hermione, parecía bastante sincero en su mueca de culpabilidad.

- Te conozco demasiado bien como para suponer que no sólo estás enfadada por el hecho de que llegué tarde. – Levantó las cejas inquisitivamente y la castaña quiso golpearlo por ser tan idiota. ¡¿Qué si tenía problema con algo?! ¡Sí, él! Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y lo encaró mientras endurecía su expresión al puro estilo del rubio.

- Quiero que esto se termine. Ya. No quiero verte más... – Susurró pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Draco la observó procesando sus palabras, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro y la rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos apretándola cuando quiso huir de él.

- ¿Qué dirás cuando te asegure que no tengo la intención de dejarte?

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Preguntó con voz ahogada y lo abrazó sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. Escondió el rostro en su hombro y tragó saliva sintiendo como si por su garganta hubiese pasado un pedazo de metal. – Me lastimas, Draco, ya no lo soporto... E-es suficiente, llevo cinco años sufriéndolo. - El cuerpo de Draco se tensó de manera inmediata.

- Tú me amas.

- Pero tú a mí no.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? – Preguntó de repente. Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

- No me amas. – Aseguró de nuevo e intentó zafarse. Draco no la dejó ir demasiado lejos y la retuvo con una mueca de enfado. Colocó las manos en los costados de su rostro y la miró fijamente imposibilitándola de cualquier movimiento.

- Todo esto no hubiera pasado si tu estúpido amiguito no me hubiera dejado tanto trabajo en la oficina. Hubiera sido más fácil decirlo sí Potter y Weasley no se hubiesen estado burlando de mí todo el día. Si la enana pelirroja no me hubiese echado en cara que me ayudó a escoger el regalo... Si todos tus amigos no hubiesen pasado por mi oficina para advertirme de todo lo que me pasaría si te lastimaba más... Entonces hubiese sido más fácil llegar temprano, verte con ese vestido que se te ve tan hermoso que debería estar prohibido. Verte con una sonrisa que posiblemente no merezco, comer contigo... Incluso hubiera podido llamarte. – Suspiró largamente mientras le regalaba una caricia en el rostro que podría ser la más tierna que le había dado.

- ¿Harry te ord-

- _Hermione_, guarda silencio, estoy tratando de declárame.

La castaña se quedó sin palabras mientras el rubio se colocaba a su espalda con la expresión más nerviosa que le había visto hasta el momento.

- Esto hubiera sido incluso más romántico si tú no fueras cabezota de nacimiento, Granger. – Le susurró al oído mientras le ponía un collar de oro blanco alrededor del cuello. – Hermione Granger... ¿Desearías ser la novia _oficial_ del idiota que has estado soportando durante cinco años y el cual nunca te ha dicho cuanto te ama? – Preguntó rodeándola de la cintura. Hermione se giró sorprendida mientras lo abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Draco. Eres un idiota. – Gimoteó.

- ¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí? – Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa pero con el deje de arrogancia que tanto adoraba la castaña.

- ¡Claro que sí, tonto! – Se separó de él para mirarlo y le sonrió con las traidoras lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y el sonrojo plasmado en todo su rostro. Draco le besó los labios con una ternura nada común en él y luego besó su frente con un suspiro aliviado.

- Por un momento pensé que me echarías...

- Estuve a punto de hacerlo... – El rubio sonrió.

- Te quiero.

- Nunca te imaginé tan cursi.

Draco se rió y le limpió el rastro de las lágrimas con las manos.

- Espera... Yo no tengo nada para ti.

- Eres todo lo que quiero, Granger... Feliz Navidad.

- Feliz Navidad, Draco. – Susurró con ternura.

Y mientras ellos se besaban con la pasión que caracterizaba sus encuentros, los fuegos artificiales bañaron el cielo en una lluvia mágica y especial, diciéndole al mundo con el estruendo de sus explosiones...

_...La Feliz Navidad que todos merecen en ese fantástico día._

_o_

_oOo_

_OoOoO_

_oOoOoOo_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_

* * *

_

_Pequeño relato escrito para el concurso navideño de HarryLatino, y que está dedicado a mi amiga Salesia. Espero que les haya gustado. _

_¡Mágicos Saludos y unas felices fiestas! _

_DarkGranger.  
_


End file.
